Kilting Me Softly
by MyCedarChest
Summary: They say clothing makes the man. What about a Vulcan?


Kilting Me Softly

Spock slowly turned around to look at himself in the mirror one more time as he tried his best to see the backside of his clothing to ensure that he was now dressed correctly.

There was more than one law of constants in this universe, and Spock knew for certain that one of these laws was that Vulcans were not exhibitionists. In fact 'The more the better' would be a fair way to assess just how Vulcans felt about their clothing. And Spock was certainly not an exception to this unwritten law. So the very noticeable and very cool breeze coming up from the floor that was quickly chilling his now exposed body parts was not at all welcomed. He was now tempted to put at least his underwear back on now, even though he really wanted to stay within the confines of 'Scottish customs' as Mr. Scott had put it so eloquently in his whiskey fueled, impassioned speech to the males in the wedding ceremony less than 15 minutes ago . As he continued to contort his body trying his best to see the backside of his ensemble, he suddenly became aware of Uhura's presence just outside the curtain which he quickly realized was the only thing now separating Spock from the outside world. He immediately froze.

"Are you doing OK?" Uhura's quiet voice asked. "All the other guys are already outside, so I came in here to check on you.

Nyota Uhura was never the one to let barging into the Men's Dressing Room to stand between her and what she wanted. And apparently what she wanted at the present time was to get him dressed and outside in order to join the other members of the Scottish wedding party now assembling in the Wedding Garden in the middle of the Northern California Renaissance Festival grounds.

Spock didn't know what else to say, so he settled for one of his standard lines. "I am fine."

Uhura chuckled. "Well I know that already or else we wouldn't be an item, Mr. Obvious." She teased him.

His shoulders slumped at her words, even though by the tone in her voice he knew that she was now teasing him. Still he remained silent.

"Uh oh. No witty comment as a comeback, huh? "she said in reply to his silence. "There **is** something wrong, isn't there? Something isn't fitting right, I'll bet." She continued moving closer to the curtain. "So, can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

Spock sighed. Before all of the male members of the wedding party had gone into their individual dressing rooms, Uhura had patiently helped Spock pick out the component parts for his ceremonial suit. He knew that she was most accurate in her estimation of his clothing sizes as she had been buying him clothes for over two earth years now. He quickly surmised that she must now be concerned that she had somehow failed in her efforts to properly clothe him for this occasion. A concern that certainly wasn't warranted. "Come." He said quietly as he watched the curtain move to one side swiftly.

She was already dressed in her ceremonial attire and his eyes quickly looked upon her starting at her head and dropping quickly down to her feet which were now encased in very pretty, and very dainty looking sandals. Something was very familiar about her attire. It quickly dawned on him that they were now identically matched in their outfits with the exception of their shoes. He suddenly remembered Dr. McCoy once commenting about one of the many issues he had with married life was that his wife was always trying to dress them to match. Dr. McCoy had used the term 'Twinkies' with a very large amount of disgust attached to the term. It was Mr. Scott who had later defined that word for him in terms he could understand.

Spock couldn't help but be reminded of that at this moment. He looked down at Nyota as she looked up into his face, her eyes questioning the current expression on his face.

"Are we now 'Twinkies'?" he asked softly as Nyota's face burst into a radiant smile.

"Yes **we** are." She replied with a giggle "But then again **we** are not alone, Spock." She reassured him. "The entire wedding party except for the bride and bridesmaids are dressed almost identically to us.

She shuffled around him in the small dressing room, running her nimble hands quickly along his clothing as she did. Spock felt his apprehension about his appearance quickly disappear with her touch.

"Very nice, Mister." She replied rounding in front of him and standing on her toes in order to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. "Congratulations. You have just passed my official inspection. Now let's get outside and join the others. We don't want to be late."

He winced as she flung open the drape and the colder wind from outside came rushing in and up under his plaid covered waist.

Uhura had immediately noticed his discomfort and instinctively now knew what had really been troubling her Vulcan. "Mr. Scott says that there are two ways to handle the cold." She teased him taking on a very authentic Scottish accent as she spoke. She quickly took his left hand in her right one and pulled him out of the dressing room building. "Whiskey or wooing." She quickly answered with a joyous laugh followed with a taunting wink "Your choice."

It suddenly dawned on Spock just exactly what behavior Nyota was alluding to. Spock immediately began to feel warmer. There may be some merit to wearing a kilt after all.


End file.
